Dinotopia: Blood lines
by Gwendolyn2
Summary: Andrew is a dolphin rider who has somehow become the step father/brother of a strange girl who does not talk.... that's not the only thing odd about her though; what will happen to Dinotopia dun dun dun! daaaaaaa *breath* aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!


The real world  
  
Disclaimer: own nothing but the Origional characters in this book.... I also own Johnny Depp, he's in my basement dressed up as CAPTIAN Jack Sparrow..... but dont' tell anyone!  
  
*************  
  
'It was suposed to be a great vacation; my parents gave my friends and I the choise of either back backing threw Europe or going sailing on the Indian ocean on the SS Dragonfly. A beautiful Arabian style sail boat, something I thought Simbad would ride on. It's captian was Mr. Mathew Chang, an American-Chinese man who moved to Hong Kong where he married and had one daughter, Xian Lao Chang. From what I know she is perfectly healthy except for the fact that she never talks; maybe she's dumb, maybe she's shy. When his wife died about seven years ago, Mr. Chang bought this ship from an Indian man and taught himself to sail. He gave tours arond the shore line; showing where historical sea battals and trades took place, and lessons on how to sail. That's what we wanted.  
  
Everything was going great, we were on our fourth day at sea and most of us had now gotten our 'sea legs', Xian, having spent her entire life on this ship, had to help us out with our chores, I learned that just because you mute doesn't mean you can't laugh at a large white male who doesn't know how to tie a knot in a rope, I can't blame her.... I am definatly NOT a sailor. I don't know how it happened, there was a storm on the horizion so we tried to avoid it and went port, but my friend James was at the wheel and he got his port and starboard mixed up and turned the wrong way.  
  
By the time Captian Chang found out, we were in the storm; never in my life had I been so terrified. Chang and his daughter however were perfectly calm, this wasn't the first storm they were in. But then the current swept us into some kind of reef and the haul was being punctured by very sharp rocks, we had to abandon ship. Captian Chang, I soon realized was a fool who truly took his duties as a captian too seriously; "The Captian must go down with his ship," he said as he made sure all of us were in the life boat. His daughter Xian was extreamly reluctant to leave her father and we had to forse her into the dingy. We all felt depressed as we saw the SS Dragonfly slowly sink into the ocean, Xian had burried her face into her tiny hands.  
  
I didn't know how long we would last in the life, boat. We were in a storm after all and it was only a matter of time before this puny vessle capsized. I spoke to soon. We were flung into the water, I had the unpleasnt sensation of getting a mouthful of salt water. I didn't start to cough it out yet, I was still submerged. I opened my eyes to see which way I was going. The only thing I could see in the black water was Mr Changs' daughter who obviously was not strong enough to fight the undercurrent, I grabbed her shirt by the collar and raced to the surface so that we could get some air. I called out for my mom and dad, but could barly hear Xians cries over the crshing waves. I looked around trying to get my bearings, if I had to I would swim back to the port, even though I would never make it it wouldn't hurt to try right? To my luck I saw the sillouette of a rather large island in the distance, the storm had just passed it and the sun was shining showing green, a promising sing of food. I locked the girl in my arms, face up so she could breathe and swam with all my might.  
  
No matter how hard I tried to get close, a wave would come and try to take me out to sea, but I wasn't ready to give up. After I slowly got out of storm, I was exausted and still at least a mile and a half to the shore. To make it all worse, something was comming after us. I thought it was a shark after seeing the dorsal fin, but one more dorsal fins of different sizes came I felt a little at ease since sharks don't swim in pods. DOLPHINS! I've heard stories of dolphins helping ship recked humans to shore and sometimes saving them from sharks. I grabbed onto one of the fins and let my playful saviors taxi me to the beach.'  
  
*************  
  
Andrew Duffy layed on the beach after scrambling out of the tropical waters. He looked down to his side at the young girl who also happened to be on the ship. She had passed out sometime ago while he was desperatly trying to hold her head above water and do the side stroke at the same time. If it wasn't for those dolphins, the both of them would have drowned.  
  
He quickly got over his dizzyness and sat up to look at the horizion for any other survivors. 'We can't be the only people who made it to shore could we?' Andrew thought to himself. He thought he was going to be sick. His friends and family were gone just like that. He looked down at the girl again and quickly recalled her to be Xian Chang; the mute daughter of the captian of the SS Dragonfly, a large sailboat whick gave two week rides and sailing lessons. His family and a few of his friends had decided to learn how to sail as a sort of celebration for graduating from college.  
  
Andrew's chain of thought broke when he saw Xian stirring. Once she gained consieness, she flung upwards and started letting out painfull cries. Andrew realized that if she could, she would be calling for her dad. Her eyes were filled with tears as she ran towards the ocean still moaning. Hoping to see her father; but alas she too realized they were the only survivors and fell to her knees, letting the salty wave crash against her chest. Andrew came and sat next next to her. His clothes were allready dranched so it didn't matter.  
  
"You understand english?" Xian nodded with a solum face. Andrew tried to hold back his own sorrow, "Are you gonna be all right?" she shook her head. "Are you gonna stay here?" she nodded. "Do you want me to stay with you?" for a while Xian did nothing, then she finally nodded.  
  
*********  
  
They sat there untill the tide went out. Both of them had somewhat overcome their grief and were now feeling the pains of hunger. Andrew took Xian by the hand and walked towards the forest looking for food. They walked for hours looking for any form of etible vegitation. Xian's legs had worn out and Andrew gave her a piggy back.  
  
It is a known fact that when one of the human sensec is taken away, the remaining four are hightened. Xian had had extrodinary hearing since she was a four. Her ears picked up some rusteling in the bushes and a few hushes from the people who were watching them. She started pokeing at Andrew's shoulder desperate to get his attention. "What is it?" She lifted her left pinkie and held it up to her chest, she banged it a couple of times untill he got the idea of what she wanted to say "You?" She nodded excitedly. Then she cupped her ear with her hand. "You hear something?" She nodded again. "Where?" she pointed in th area she heard the hushes.  
  
Andrew put Xain down, "Don't you move untill I say it's allright," He said sternly; Xian oblighed. He didn't want to go find what was out there defensless, even though he was rather strong and did come second place in a state highschool wresteling tournament. Andrew grabbed a fallen branch and held it up like a bat as he walked threw the brush, "Who's there? Show yourelf!" he called out slowly examining his surroundings. There was more rusteling in the bushes and out came what Andrew could best describe as a big lizard-like bird thing. "HOLY SHIT!!!!" He bellowed as he raised the branch up in a defensive position. The lizard-like bird thing started to back away and called out in some strange language.  
  
There came some more rusteling in the bushes, but to Andrews relief, instead of a monster, an elderly man came out, "Ah you found the Dolphin rider Kalix," he had a strong Irish accent, "Don't worry lad, we will not hurt you." The old man tried to get Andrew to relax, but the confused young adult was not about to let down his guard.  
  
"Who are you," Andrew ordered.  
  
"I am Joel, two mothers Irish; and she," Joel waved his hand in the direction of the lizard-like bird thing, "is Kalix, a Stenonychosaurus.... a er dinosaur"  
  
Andrew just stood in disbelief. Dinosaurs died a long LONG time ago..... how could they be around to day! After realizing he was in no danger Andrew sat down on a rock and tried to make sence of the situation. Joel and Kalix didn't know what to do. "OF COURS!" Andrew exclaimed with excitment, "IT ALL MAKES SENCE NOW! I'M DEAD!!!!! I DIDN'T MAKE IT TO SHORE AND I AM DEAD!"  
  
Kalix could not help but laugh at his theroy of how he got here, she had head that when dolphin riders are fist introduced to the fact that this island was inhabbited by dinosaurs they tend to be a little exentric but she had know idea they would believe this was just an illusion or an after- life. "I assure you lad you are not dead and Kalix is very much real; you are on Dinotopia"  
  
Andrew slumped back again. This was real. How? How could no one know about this island? What did this guy mean by him being 'two mothers Irish'? but most of all "How can I get back home?"  
  
"I'm gonna be frank with yah laddy, you can't," Joel sain plainly. "people come here in shiprecks or plain crashes but no one can get out."  
  
"You mean I'm not allowed to leave!" Andrew asked 'is this some kind of secrect dictatorship country? Don't even give people who came here by accident the right to leave!'  
  
"Oh no if you want you can leave, no one will stop you... but the island is surrounded by a terrible rief and there's always storms stoppin' you, it would be rather dangerous to risk it." For some reason Andrew believed Joel. "Hey laddy, we were heading towards Pooktook, a small city, not as big as Waterfall, but just about as lively. You can come with us, get some food, dry clothes, and a decient rest."  
  
"Yea, sure," Andrew got to his feet and gave yet another disbelieving look at Kalix. She and Joel started to walk ahead when Andrew stopped them. "Wait here, I've got to get someone."  
  
He ran back to where he left Xian. She was sitting under a tree whisteling to an exotic bird, she looked up at him and smiled, "Have I got a suprise for you Xian, I made two friends. A nice old man named Joel, and his friend Kalix you'll get a kick out of her." Xian just looked confused as Andrew picked her up and went to join Joel.  
  
Needless to say, Xian was shocked to see the Srenonychosaurus, but took it better then Andrew. Pooktook was like something out of a fairytale. The carefree attitude of the locals and the lively coloured buildings gave the appearance of some sort of celebration, but Joel just told him this was an ordinary day. However when people saw the 'dolphin riders', as Joel called Andrew and Xian, they were crowded with warm greetings and questions about what was going on in the world. Andrew didn't mind the attention at all as he was cursed with having a huge ego. His mother told him he got it from his grandfather on his dads side; Xian however was frustrated with all the people comming up to her.  
  
"Oh what a cute little girl, what's your name?"  
  
"Where do you come from?"  
  
"Are you here with your parents?"  
  
"What's wrong dear? are you shy?"  
  
Xian really wanted to answer these questions but none of them would take the hint that she was using sign language. She looked up at Andrew her eyes begging for help, Andrew noticed and went to her rescue. "Please forgive me, I should have mentioned that my ship mate here is mute..... she can't speak."  
  
"Oh the poor child, what her name?"  
  
"Xian...." he looked down at the girl, "That is your name right?" Xian let a small laugh escape from her smile as she nodded to Andrews question.  
  
An old woman knelt down to Xian, "That is a very beautiful name Xian and you are a very pretty little girl." Xian took the fingers on her left hand to her lips, then opened her hand to her chest (sing language for thank you).  
  
"She says thanks," Andrew told the old woman.  
  
"How old are you honey?" Xian raised nine fingers to the old woman, she didn't think she would understand the exact sign for nine. "Nine eh? I have a grandaughter who is nine as well, would you like to meet her?"  
  
Xian looked up at Andrew waiting for his approval, "It's all right with me, just, be careful, and..... yea" Andrew was surprised to see Xian treating him as her parent. Xian left with the old lady towards a group of children and from Andrew's point of view, made friends with all of them.  
  
Andrew attention left the girl and went to Joel and Kalix as they went over to several merchants selling Joel's vegetables; carrots, potatos, onion, and string beans. Once all his good were sold they went to get some lunch; Andrews meal was on the house, being a dolphin back and ship recked and everything. Joel showed Andrew the Inn and he got a room, the owner looked like a small Triceratops with no horns and a parrot mouth, or as Andrew was later informed, a Protoceratops named Mo'no. Andrew was suprised to see that Mo'no could speak english.  
  
Mo'no just chuckled, "Most saurians can't speak english unless they study hard. The human languages, not just english, can be very difficult."  
  
After cleaning himself of the salt water and sand, Andrew put on some clean clothes donated by a tailor. Mo'no advised him that the best choise of action for him and his friend right now would be to stay here for about a week or so, see if anything else from the ship washes to shore. Andrew, not being used to this blind hospotality, insisted that he did some work for Mo'no. He may have inherrited an ego from his grandfather, but he also inherrited the curse of not taking 'no' for an answere and after a good twenty minuite discussion, Mo'no gave in.  
  
By the time Supper came around Andrew met up with the old woman who took Xian. He happened to find out her name was Zoey, and was invited over for supper. Julie, Zoey's grand-daughter had given Xian a dress she had out- grown since they both had spoiled their garmets playing. Both Andrew and Zoey had no idea how but the two girls just giggled to themselves. Their meal was an assortment of well prepaired vegetables, and some forign bread; as Andrew had learned earlyer that day, they did not eat meat. Which was a dissapointment to him because in his opinion nothing was better then a New York Serloin Steak with LOTS of BBQ sause.  
  
**************  
  
The beds in the hotel were a great break from the bunks on the Dragonfly, at least in Andrews perspective. Xian however was tossing and turning. She looked like she was in great discomfort as she moand and let out little cries. Andrew prayed her nightmare would pass so he could get some sleep, for a while it was silent and he started to doze off; but then Xian let out the loudest scream which Andrew believed the whole island could have heard. He ran over to her bed to see if she was all right. Her eyes were glazey with tears and wider then ever. She rapped her arms tightly arond him instinctivly and slowly cried herself to sleep.  
  
Andrew didn't know what to do, he had never had to deal with kids and HE was sleepy and SHE wouldn't let go. He brought her to his bed and layed the child down beside him. 'Just for this night,' he said to himself. 'I need my sleep too!' He gave a long yawn and finally fell asleep.  
  
**********  
  
Well what do you think? Not only is this the first Dinotopia fic I wrote it is the first fic I wrote starring a GUY! ewwwwwww boys have yucky cuddies! circle circle dot dot know I've got my cuddie shot! okay I can continue IF you want me to.... R&R or fear my rath! 


End file.
